


Sexy lingerie  (lolix)

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, No Homo, Sweet innocent, sexy lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94





	Sexy lingerie  (lolix)

This was absolutely ridiculous...

Locus had gone through Felix's things before and he always stopped to inspect the items.  
Felix was out and had locked his door... with a padlock.  
Naturally that caught his attention, and here he was. 

Inside the closet was a variety of tshirts that seemed normal for someone of Felix's taste. But the further back he got the more the clothes seemed a bit "colourful"  
And then he saw it... a dress.  
And under it a box; with shoes and even some stuffings for a bra.

Locus held out the dress in front it him; it's Felix's size, it's orange and grey of course.

He smirked at the image of Felix in this dress, a weak blush setting into his skin.

Just as he was to put it back the door opened; Felix stood in the door way with a shopping bag. He saw Locus and the dress.  
Locus saw the bag and smirked.

Not even sonic could've gotten Felix he bolted out of the room and out; Locus right behind him.

He tackled him down; pinning his hands over his head with one hand.  
Felix gasped for air and tried to lie on top of the bag. 

"What did you buy?"   
Felix closed his eyes "just some jeans" letting out a sigh.

Locus free hand opened the bag; inside was lingerie.  
Locus didn't say anything.   
They just lied there in silence.  
Felix's eyes glistered "I'm not --" he gulped as Locus stared him down.  
With one hand he lifted him up and they walked back to Felix's room.

He handed the bag back, before leaving out the door.  
Felix looked at the dress and at the bag; let out a big sigh.

The door quickly opened "oh btw "  
Locus stuck his head in.  
"The dark purple would suit you best"  
Felix looked long at him, a bright red coloured his face.  
"It brings out your--"   
Felix threw the bag at him "SHUT UP"

Locus dodged and went back to his room.

Fin.


End file.
